


Ice Tea Kisses

by myukisbyxer



Category: Fest Vainqueur, Jrock
Genre: Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myukisbyxer/pseuds/myukisbyxer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Look, I’m sorry-” Hiro tried to fix whatever he had done wrong the only way he could, but Iru cut him off.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Please, don’t.” The silver-head frowned even deeper</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Tea Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruasubru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruasubru/gifts), [miya_sugar_star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miya_sugar_star/gifts).



> This was written for Summer Love Fanfic Contest
> 
> But mostly for my dearest loveliest darlings~! This one's dedicated to you ♡

“Hey.” Hiro tried to not let the nervousness show on his face as Iru opened the door. Images from last week played intensively in his mind as he saw the familiar face frown at him. Maybe it had been a mistake to come here. Iru didn’t feel the same way he did after all. He had stated that pretty clearly last time.

“Hey.” Iru made a little nod, motioning for the taller to step inside. This was unexpected. He had thought that Iru would slam the door in his face the second he saw him. Maybe it hadn’t been as bad as he first thought. “Look, I’m sorry-” Hiro tried to fix whatever he had done wrong the only way he could, but Iru cut him off.

“Don’t.” The silver-head frowned even deeper. “There’s nothing to apologize for.” He avoided looking at Hiro and started walking into the kitchen. “Do you want some ice tea? I think I might have some cake left if that’s alright?”

“Yes, that’s fine.” Hiro broke up into a smile and let himself inside, closing the door behind him and slipped out of his sandals. “Unless you have those small chocolate things, I don’t even know what to call them. Could they be considered cookies or are they candy?” He couldn’t stop talking, he just wanted it to be like before. But, he knew that everything had changed as Iru just shrugged.

“Check the cabinet.” Iru turned to put the piece of cake onto the table. It went silent and Hiro felt the doubt well up again. Maybe it had been wrong to come here after all. They hadn’t even talked since that happened, so maybe he should’ve called him first instead of standing here feeling guilty about not being able to carry the conversation on. He checked the cabinet and found the package he was looking for and went to sit down at the table. Iru put down the two chilled glasses and cracked some ice into it. All while saying nothing or even throwing a glance towards Hiro.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-” Hiro tried to begin again, but Iru put up a hand to stop him from continuing talking.

“I already said that there’s nothing to apologize for.” Iru was uncomfortable to talk about what had happened, Hiro saw it in every way the silver-head tried to avoid the subject.

“But, if there’s nothing to apologize for then why did we stop talking?” Hiro gripped his glass of ice tea and tried to catch a glimpse of Iru’s feelings. But the other just shrugged him off again.

“I needed to think.” Iru put his hand up to his mouth, a nervous habit Hiro had learned to recognize as discomfort over the years of being friends.

“It’s been over a week.” Hiro stated softly, not really wanting to put pressure on the silver-head, but not wanting to back down from the subject either.

“Yes.” Iru tapped at his glass nervously. “There’s been a lot to think of.”

“Look, Iru, about what happened-” Hiro started again.

“We don’t have to-”

“We had sex, Iru.” Hiro lost his patience and Iru seemed to retract into his introverted mind entirely as his fingers stopped moving and he bit his lip. “No, I don’t mean we had sex as in sex, I-I mean, I had-” He stopped talking, took a deep breath and decided to rephrase it entirely and just lay out his thoughts out before it turned into something else. “I took advantage of you, Iru and I’m sorry.” He looked for some kind of reaction from the silver-head, but there was none and it went dead silent between them. Hiro felt like he was talking to a wall and he felt offended for not being able to break Iru’s silence even when standing face to face with him.

“It’s-” Iru began, but seemed to regret it. “It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine!” Hiro burst out and Iru finally responded by frowning deeply.

“You were confused after seeing that movie.” Iru began tapping his glass again. “And I was... so tired.” His shoulders tensed. “Neither of us was really aware of what was happening.” His gaze were drawn out the window. “It’s nothing to be ashamed or upset about, stuff like that happens all the time.”

“But I am upset, Iru.” Hiro traced his thumb over his glass. “I’m upset that you can’t even seem to look at me after that happened.”

“I-I-” Iru looked up at him very briefly and then looked onto the table again.

“I went too far, Iru, and I forced you into an uncomfortable position in which you weren’t able to say no.” Hiro saw Iru’s troubled frown deepen as he tried to come up with something to say. “And I’m really sorry for that.”

“We were both in that position, Hiro.” Iru finally looked at him straight on. “I mean as soon as m-my leg went in between yours...”

“What do you mean?” Hiro was a bit confused, he had felt solely responsible for what had happened last time they met.

“I-I mean-” Iru bit his lip again. “I mean that if I had wanted it to stop then I would’ve just pulled my leg back.”

“Then I don't understand. If we both wanted it then why won't you talk to me?" Hiro's cheeks flushed the slightest shade of pink. Just the thought of Iru wanting him back made the feelings from that night run like crazy inside of him. But, he didn't want to seem to eager to continue what had ended so abruptly back then.

"Do you really want to know why?" Iru traced the edge of his glass carefully. When Hiro nodded it felt as if he had been painted into a corner. But, it didn't matter as in this moment everything just made sense. "You’re scaring the shit out of me, that’s why."

"I'm scary?" Hiro's suddenly amused tone was laced with just a tiny hint of sarcasm. "Me?" He shook his head and didn't seem to get it. "Like, seriously?" His eyes were suddenly worried that he had been doing something wrong all along without realizing it.

"Relax, I meant it in a good way." Iru picked up his glass and sipped the cold beverage.

"Is there a good way to be scary?" Hiro brushed some of his hair behind his ear.

"Mh." Iru nodded absentmindedly.

"Like, how?" Hiro bit his lip as his curiosity took over.

"Like, whenever I look at you I keep imagining what our future would be like if we continue to stay together like this." Iru looked uncomfortable.

"That's scary?" Hiro smiled while still biting into his lip. The insecurities slowly crept up to the surface and his nails suddenly dug into his arm.

"For me it is." Iru nodded to himself, seemingly lost in his deep thoughts again. "I've never thought of anyone else in the way I think about you." He reached up to scratch his nose. "It scares me because I have absolutely no idea what to do to keep you close to me for that long."

"And you honor that by pretending that the only time we get intimate with each other never happened?"

"Didn't you listen? I'm literally terrified by the thought that you will still be around me in a couple of years and you think that I'm going to handle us being intimate for the first time well?" Iru's shoulders relaxed as he heard Hiro laugh.

"You know what?" Hiro's face was suddenly hard to read. "I think you've been thinking too much about the future 'cause you've either ignored the hints I've dropped or they've gone over your head every single time."

"I've-"

"I want to do it again." Hiro had grown tired of talking and wanted to make it clear for Iru exactly what he wanted from him. "Not necessarily tonight."

"Sounds fair enough." Iru broke into a shy smile. "Just let me know when, I might need some time to freak out a couple of times before we take this a step further."

"You're so weird." Hiro laughed softly. "I like that."

"I like you too." Suddenly they were both leaning over the table, closing in the distance between them until they realized there was no way they could do this without it being incredibly uncomfortable for both of them.

"Fuck it." Hiro was out of his chair and onto the table in a matter of seconds. Iru was halfway up from his chair when their foreheads collided sending them both back with a hand across their faces.

"Ouch." Iru smiled as Hiro began laughing.

"Oh my god, this just isn't meant to happen is it?!" He jumped off the table on the same side as Iru stood and kissed him briefly across the lips. "No, I really can't do this! It hurts like hell!" He pulled away and disappeared into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn’t have-"

"If you’re trying to apologize, then please just stop." Hiro showed up in the doorway again. "It's our fault, you and me together." Hiro went through the cabinet as he spoke and kissed Iru on the cheek as he passed by. "Not just yours."

"Alright." Iru tried to comprehend exactly when they had become a couple. "Ours."

"Yes, exactly." He opened the last cabinet. "Now, be a good boyfriend and tell me where you keep your freaking painkillers."


End file.
